1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum washing machine and, more particularly, to a drum washing machine with a door-lock releasing function that is capable of releasing the locked state of a door of the drum washing machine for allowing additional laundry to be conveniently put into the drum washing machine without interrupting the operation of the drum washing machine. The present invention also relates to a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a drum washing machine with a door-locking device is constructed such that the drum washing machine performs a washing operation after a door of the drum washing machine is locked by the door-locking device.
When a user opens the door of the drum washing machine, puts the laundry into a rotary tub, and presses a washing operation button, the door is locked by the door-locking device to prevent the door from opening during the washing operation, and thus, to prevent wash water from flowing out of the drum washing machine. After the door is locked by the door-locking device, wash water is supplied to the drum washing machine such that the washing operation is performed.
When the user presses an interruption button to put additional laundry into the rotary tub or remove the laundry from the rotary tub, the operation of the drum washing machine is interrupted. After that, the locked state of the door is released, and is then opened, which depends upon the water level in the rotary tub.
In the above-described conventional drum washing machine, the operation of the drum washing machine is interrupted, the water level in the rotary tub is checked, and then the door is opened for the user to put additional laundry into the rotary tub or remove the laundry from the rotary tub. As a result, washing efficiency is deteriorated, and putting additional laundry into the rotary tub is very inconvenient.